Movements Of The Seasons
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: For them, the seasons are a way to express life and the wanders that each one brings with it. What better way to show this with the art of dancing.
Spring, the time for the growth of new life. Summer, where the sky is but a perfect blue and the forests everywhere are a perfect lushish green. Fall, where life begins to slowly fade while the sky turns a blood red orange. Winter, where the sky blesses us with falling white stars and the fun of building snowman and baking warm goods. These are the four seasons we encounter each and every year, and though we all usually do the same thing with each season. There was two people who found a new way to interact with them, to welcome them with open arms and to enjoy the things they brought with them. There names were Po Ping and Tigress Ping, a married couple who always tried to see the best in life, even if life sometimes hit hard, they tried to enjoy every single breathing moment with each other and their family. That is why they came up with something unique as I mentioned before, that thing being that they would dance in the seasons, not only that, but their attire always matched them to. I would continue on, I feel though showing you this would mean a whole lot more then just simple words. So, let us enter the first season of the year, Spring. Where life started to grow anew again, and what better place to see this then in a big open garden. That's where they were, for on the outskirts of the their home the valley of peace, laid about about a fifty foot long and fifty food wide garden which was covered in brown soil and used by the merchants. With permission, the panda and tiger stood in the middle of the field, inches from each other. Plants of all sorts growing around them. As the panda wore his signature stitched pants and brown sandals while his wife wore her red training vest with green leave patterns, her black sweats, and brown sandals. The two just staring at each other, showing the other warm smiles.

"Shall we?" He asked sweetly, extending his left paw as an invitation for her.

"We shall." Was all she said, extending her right paw out to his left. Gently grabbing it and holding on to it. With that, he used some might and lifted her off the ground, bringing her over his head and onto the other side of him. The tiger grinned, squeezing the pandas paw before quickly pulling him to her.

"Impressive, now it's my turn." Her grin disappearing after she let go of his paw. Within moments, she brought up her right knee to him. Before it made contact with his belly though, he placed his paws together. His left on top of his right, catching the Tigers knee attack. Making her tail flicker with excitement.

"Well, I guess it fits." The panda said sweetly, knowing why she used an attack as the next move. Pushing her leg back to the ground, he removed his paws from another, balling up his right fist before barreling it towards his wife's face. She caught it with ease with her left paw, clenching his fist and bringing it down a little so he could see her face. When she did, his eyes widen a little when he saw her eyes turn into sharp slits. A chuckle escaped his lips, his mind knowing what to make his mouth say next.

"Looks like the Tigers energy has blossomed...back." With that, she pushed his punch back and jumped off the ground. Doing a spin kick with her left leg coming towards the pandas right side. Thinking quickly, he dug his feet in the ground and jumped backwards. This left two deep sandal tracks in his place and as his face began to come back up, the Tigers foot barely grazed his nose. Sighing in relief after he landed back on the ground, the panda brought his paws up in fists, ready for her.

The tiger then got on all fours, this was when their dance truly began. For she charged for him, leaping at him with her claws out. Ready to tackle him, but Po simply side stepped to the left, being very careful not to step on any growing life around them. When she was about halfway past him from the failed attempt, Po brought up his right paw in a palm position before sending it down upon to Tigress' back, forcing her back to the ground belly first. This caused her to turn her head to the right and see him smirking, she smirked back her tail now rapping around his arm tightly to the point he had trouble moving it. Using the strength and agility she built since childhood, she dug her paws into the ground and lifted her back end up. This made Po look in the same direction before the felines right foot smacked into the left side of his face. She then left go of his arm which made his stumble back from the loss of her grip, seeing this, Tigress brought her legs to the front of her and stood up, making her frontside come off the ground.

"That she has my panda." Tigress smirked, while Po began to rub his face from the small amount of pain he was feeling. After staring down each other for a bit, they continued. Each one throwing punches and kicks only for the other to dodge or block it, all the while making foot prints in the ground beneath them. Some would say only skilled warriors could predict their opponents movements, and while they are right, the two are not only that but strong lovers. As such, they know each other's fighting styles and it was showing. However, after an hour of this 'dance' the two became tired and we're breathing heavily, sweat dampening their fur. With them being but a few feet from another and knowing that their last move was now, the two simply smiled, turning their backs to another.

"I have to say Ti..." Po began, his right paw gently plucking a a plant from its root.

"That this was fun." He finished.

"I agree Po, defintamly a good way to welcome the season of life." Tigress said to him, a glowing smile appearing on her face as she plucked a green plant from its root. In moments though, the two turned around quickly and smashed their arms together that held the plants, making the sound of a small shockwave. With their last attacks failing to land a blow, they brought their arms down from another and handed he other their plant.

"Cant wait to see what summer brings." They said in unison, joining their free paws together, making their way home. In but a few months time, life had grown back with the forest becoming full of green trees and flowers blossoming to their fullest. Not only that, the sky was an ocean blue with a great yellow sun basking down on the world below. This is where we start in the season of summer, as Po who was wearing his silver and grey robe he had when he fought Kai while his Tigress wore a silk orange robe with yellow claw mark patterns running down it. For the two were out in the valleys forest and were surrounded by an assortment of bright and colorful flowers.

"What a great season summer is, hu love?" He asked, his usual warm smile on his face as he approached his feline until their body's were almost touching.

"It is, it's warm, and welcoming. Just like you," Tigress stated sweetly, her right paw finding its way up to Pos left cheek. The panda blushed a soft red by his wife's words, rubbing his head against her soft paw. In but a few seconds though, he reached his left paw up to her right and grabbed it, removing the paw from his face. He then laced their fingers together, pulling her into his chest while placing his right paw on her back. The tiger was a little taken back the sudden gesture, but eased into it, placing her left paw on the pandas back.

"Why is it you say such nice things about me Hun?" As the panda buried his head into the right side of the Tigers neck. Closing his eyes while also starting to sway back and forth with his wife.

"Why? Because it's true my little Lotus." Tigress smiled, calling Po by his original birth name which caused the panda to giggle goofily.

"Oh Ti, I love it when your so soft like this. Or should I say my little kitten." Now it was time for the Tigers cheeks to become flushed with red. Not only that, but for the claws in her left paw to slowly pierce Pos skin.

"Ow!" He shouted, his eyes opening back up from the sudden pain.

"Sorry Po, just instincts." She laughed a little which made Po show a devilish grin. As he pulled away from her neck and let go of her paw from his, now having both of his paws on her back and leaning her over. Quickly, he brought his head back to the right side of her neck, beginning to kiss it.

"Po, what are you doing?" She asked with wander, somewhat of a little purr escaping her throat. When asked, Po tilted his head up so she could see his eyes.

"Just instincts Ti." Po continued to kiss the Tigers neck, licking it ever so often. The tiger began to feel her heart beat warmly and for her paws to dig into Po's back, her eyes closing. Before to long, the two fell to the ground, Po still on Top of her with his paws now laying on the side.

"P-Po." Tigress squeezed out, making the panda stop his love for her neck and to look in her soft yellow orbs. Her face reading 'take me', when he realized this, Po took a gulp and looked ahead of him where a small white tiger lily blossomed. Reaching out with his left paw, he grabbed it and placed it in the felines right paw, cleaning it between their paws.

"What's that for?" Tigress questioned, turning her head to the lily and back to Po. It wasn't that she didn't like the gesture, just a little confused by her lovers actions. Po just chuckled, reaching his left paw up to his wife's cheek, placing it on her left cheek. Rubbing it like she did in the beginning with him.

"Well, I know you have a love for tiger Lily's, but also its like a trust flower. You see, the day we confessed our love was the greatest day of my life and come that night the best night of my life. On that same day, you gave me a tiger lily, you trusted me with your heart and body then as you are now. So, whenever I see one of these, it reminds me of then. Does that make sense?" He asked, trying not to go over board on the explanation like he did with some stuff. In response to that, she pecked his lips.

"It makes all the sense in the world Po. I love you." Tears now running down both her eyes and cheeks, dampening the ground and the pandas paw.

"I love you to Tigress." Slowly bending his down to lick away the salty water from her eyes. Time soon began to pass in that moment, the flower becoming squeezed more and more from their love until the pressure was relived on it. For the season of summer gave more warmth on that day than the sun ever could. As the months began to pass though, the life that flourished began to fade away, leaves of green turning to orange and falling to the ground, leaving dead trees. The sky itself became a blood orange and brought a cold wind with it. That is where the season of fall comes in, for the panda and tiger who were both dressed in black cloaks looked upon the palace courtyard. Where every inch of it was covered with orange leaves, and taking their steps into the courtyard, the leaves began to crunch under their feet.

"It's going to be hard to dance and concentrate with that sound." Tigress commented, moving her feet a little getting more of the sound.

"It's a challenge for sure, but we are all about challenges aren't we?" Po asked with a sly smile on his face, looking over at Tigress. She nodded her head and laughed, bending down, picking up a handful of leaves in her right paw. Looking at them, she began to shake them out of her hand, letting them fall back down to the ground.

"We are." She then extended her right paw out to Po who took her paw with his left. The two then walked to the middle of the court, for even though it was covered with leaves their memories knew where it was. Once they arrived, the two stood in front of one another, still holding their same paws together. With a smile though and raising his left paw with her right paw to the sky, it was time.

"Let's do it." As the panda twirled the tiger in a circler motion slowly, causing the leaves beneath her to crumble and crunch. Once she turned full circle and back to facing her love, the two extended out their free arms out to to the side. When they did this, the tiger brought down her right arm with the pandas left arm, doing a quick circular left turn while also bringing her left arm to her chest before she spun into Po. Her back now against the pandas belly, as well as her head nestled under his head which was laying on top of hers. Gently, the two rocked from the right to the left for a few minutes before the tiger did a right spin away from him. When she did though, she buried her right foot into the leaves and kicked a pile of them up, so when she was back to facing Po, the leaves she kicked began to fall around them. Some landing back to the ground while some landed on the two figures, one actually landing on the pandas black snout. Turning his eyes from his love and to the leave, the panda thought of something.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He commented, letting his left paw go of Tigress' right before and moving it to his face. Taking the leave off his face, he began to stare at it while his lover look puzzled.

"What is Po? Dancing in falling leaves?" She asked before crossing her arms, figuring that was what he was talking about. She was right of course.

"Exactly Ti, not only would that be awesome but pretty cool. Don't you think so?" Po asked her with a bright smile, letting the leave he was holding fall back down to their many friends. Surveying the ground now around her, Tigress had placed her right paw under chin and began to think about his words. Her mind now imagining the image of the falling leaves with them in it.

"Actually, that does sound nice. The question is now how are you going to do that? There's only so much we can do before they fall down." Tigress told the panda, turning his gaze to him. The panda just turned his head to the palace doors, grinning.

"Maybe our friends could help with that. After all, we don't need all this leaves. We just need enough of them." Po stated which lead Tigress to nodding in agreement. The two then headed into the palace and began to talk with their friends and master, explaining them their dilemma, and asking if they could help them. In what was seconds, their friends all sound a resounding 'Yes' much to the panda and Tigers delight. With that, the seven of them headed out for the court and once Po and Tigress were back in the middle, their friends formed a circle around them, each bending or coiling down into the leaves, ready to launch them in the air which the two lovers were also doing.

"You ready guys?" Po asked everyone.

"Ready, but wouldn't it make more sense just to roll around in them." Mantis asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who says we still can't after this." Monkey told the insect, looking over at him in which Mantis nodded his head.

"True, but yes Po. Ready on your mark." Mantis told the panda, getting back on topic.

"Ok, on the count of three." Tigress told everyone.

"One," The seven now bracing their arms.

"Two," The sounds of many leaves now rustling.

"Three!" The seven raising their arms to the sky, launching their pile of leaves with the raise of their arms. When this happened, their five friends began to back off as to not get in the way of what was coming. Both the tiger and panda, kept looking at the sky, watching the beautiful orange leaves fall a round them. However they knew they didn't have much time thanks to gravity, so with a turn of their heads back down to each other with smiles, it was time to start once again.

Quickly, the two grabbed one falling leave from the air with their right paws and placed the stem of them into their moves, letting the leave hang from their mouths. Slowly, the two began to walk around another, as they did, they each placed their left paws on their belly and raised their right paws upwards. When they did, they began to shake their right paws back and forth to another, as if they were waving to say 'hi' to one another. In a swift turn though of their bodies to the left though, the twos right paws clashed with one another, where the fingers of their paws laced together in unison. They then removed their left paws from their belly's, placing them on the others and lacing their fingers together like they had just done with their right paws. With all fours paws together, they kept their left paws down while bringing down their right paws so their right arms were level with their heads. Gently, they began to move together, turning in circles which caused the leaves falling around them to sway one way or another from the little gust of wind their movements were producing. Though the two felt like they were alone in their dance, they still had their friends watching them, all of who eyes were on them and wide with amazement.

"Woah," Crane said, watching the panda twirl the tiger in a perfect three circle twin before she was brought back to him.

"They move together so well." Viper commented with a happy tone, seeing the tiger let go of her panda and throw him a few feet of the ground before catching him in her arms a when he came back down.

"No doubt about that." Monkey and Mantis said in unison, seeing the two lock their paws together again before they did a few flips over each other.

"This is what happens when you come to understand and love your other half my students. You get the perfect balance of peace and tranquility." Shifu said with a warm smile, happy to see his two students come as far as they have. However, the show was about to end, for the last ten leaves out of the hundred that were launched, began to make their way down. Seeing this, the two nodded at each other, ready to do their final move. As the two let go of each other, doing one spin where Po spun left and Tigress spun right. When they did this, their backs hit one another gently, with their right paws clenching together once again. The panda turned his head to the left, the tiger turned her head to the right, that was when the last of the ten leaves fell to the ground.

"Farewell..." Po began, opening his mouth so the leaf he had would join the others.

"...We will never forget the life you gave others." As the tiger opened her mouth, letting her leaf to fall from her mouth and onto the ground. Both love leads hitting the earth at the same time. When they did, the two turned back to face each other and let out a soft chuckle, with their friends gave them a clap of excitement.

"Thanks guys." They said in unison, red masking their faces. After that, the six of them began to play in the leaves, rolling around in them while their master watched from the sidelines. Just like the past seasons though, this one passed and made room for the final season of the year.

For the orange sky's turned dark grey and the ground began to be covered with soft cold white snow. This lead to the building of many snow mans being built, snowballs being thrown, and the aroma of cookies and noodles to fill the valleys air with the scent of deliciousness and comfort. For the season of winter had come, and while their friends and villagers played in the valley, Po and Tigress ventured to the mountains from a far where the snow fall was plenty and where the air had a quite tone to it. As they where on top of one of the many mountains that looked over their home, Po being dressed in a black winter coat, snow pants of the same color along with boots, and a red scarf that had the letter 'T' written on the end of it. Tigress herself was wearing a yellow jacket with grey snow pants, black boots, and also wore a red scarf that had the letter 'P' written on the end of it. Both of them with their arms wrapped around anther, Po with his arms wrapped around his lovers waist, while tigress had her arms wrapped behind Po's neck.

"Quite a year it's been hu?" Po asked with a warm smile, swaying his hips in unison with Tigress'.

"It has my love, and I bet there are even better years to come." Tigress stated to her panda, giving his lips a quick kiss before resting her head on the left side of his neck. When she did this, Po began to rest his head on top of hers, letting his warmth embrace her while as lots shielding her from the cold flakes falling above. As they continued to slow dance though, Po thought of some thing when she said 'Better years to come'.

"Can I ask you something Tigress?" Po asked softly, some nervousness building in the pit of his stomach.

"Anything." She replied.

"Well, I was just wandering something. We've been together for four years now, and I know we've talked about before but do you still think about having a umm...family?" The tiger soon found her eyes to go wide a little while her heart skipped a few beats. Her grip slowly tightening around his neck, and silence falling upon the couple. After about five minutes, the tiger spoke.

"I have, but Po you know I ca-" Before she could finish, Po intervened.

"I know kitten, and I don't mean to remind you of that. I'm just saying there's always adoption." The pandas grip tightened around the felines waist.

"Adoption you say?" Tigress asked, her eyes looking to the ground. She had though about it before, adopting a child, but was afraid to take such a step.

"Yeah, there's always a child who needs loving parents. Just think about it my love, raising such a precious life and earring two titles that are the greatest honor in the world." His tongue licking her cheek lovingly.

"...Mom...and...dad." Tigress whispered, pulling her head away from Po's neck so she was looking him straight in the eyes. When her red eyes meet his jade eyes, Tigress could tell Po wanted to be a father more than anything and in a way, she wanted to be a mother more than anything. However, this wasn't something she was till sure about.

"Maybe down the road Po, but I'm not ready quite yet." Tigress told him sadly, feeling as though she needed more time. Seeing her tilt her head down, Po smiled, placing his forehead onto hers.

"I understand, just know though that even if we don't. I'll always love you and be by your side no matter what." He told her lovingly, making her smile, for she knew his words were true. They always were. Po had then pulled his head away from her as well as unwrapped his arms around her. This caused her to let go of him as well, she then saw him back up a little before he reached his right paw to the sky, letting him catch a crystal like snowflake.

"Say Ti, how about we have a little contest." Po smirked.

"Contest?" She questioned.

"Yeah, whoever catches the most snowflakes in ten minutes with their tongue wins. Whoever wins treats the other to dumplings and noodles at my dads shop." Tigress smiled, getting on all fours.

"Your on, dumpling." The two exchanged a wink and smile before their contest began. The panda running around with his tongue out while the tiger kept leaping in the air with her tongue out. This continue till the ten minutes were up, and as you would've guessed, Tigress won hands down. However, instead of leaving right then and there, the two stayed on the mountain, throwing snowballs at each other and even making snow angels. Both of them laughing and just having fun with another, I wander though, what the next seasons will bring for them? Perhaps even more love and a new addition to their family? Only they themselves can come to that decision and they themselves tell if they want to. Either way, their movements in the seasons will never be forgotten and will be remembered forever.

hope you guys liked it and please review.


End file.
